Papa Can You Hear Me
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Lee has something Katie's dad doesn't like, and so he wants them to break up. Failure to do so will result in him disowning her. But what did Lee do that was so bad? He wasn't born white. She has to choose between her father and her love.
1. Papa, can you hear me?

**

* * *

**

Papa Can You Hear Me

_Lucid-03-days

* * *

_

_**A/N: I've been asked to write a longer Katie/Lee story, so I've decided to sit my butt down and do so. I'm still writing for the one-shot series…I just need to copy them onto the computer.**_

_**Italics are Katie's thoughts.

* * *

**_

"_Where have you bee young lady?" A large man crossed his arms across his chest and stared down at Katie._

"_What are you doing here dad?" She looked confused, wondering what her father was doing in her apartment._

"_I came here to bring you some cake your mother made for you, but since you weren't here I decided to wait." He calmed down the anger in his voice a little._

"_That's nice of you dad. Next time can you warn me?" Katie smiled and picked out a piece of the cake with her fingers._

"_Katie," Her father took and short breath and folded his hands together. " I thought I told you not to see that boy again!" _

"_I'm eighteen dad," She rolled her eyes at him, "I've been on my own for over a year now. I think I'm old enough to pick who I can and cannot date."_

"_That's true." He agreed, "But I since I'm your father, I have a say in what goes on in your life!"_

"_What's wrong with him then?" Katie asked defensively._

"_You know very well what my problem is with him." His voice rose and the anger showed once more._

"_No I don't." She clenched her fists to keep calm. "Hold on it must be that he got high marks in school. No, that's not it. Maybe it's the high paying job he has at Mungo's?" Katie responded sarcastically._

"_I didn't say he wasn't a good guy," Her father tried to explain, " he's just not for you. Trust me."_

"_Why dad?" She called out exasperatedly, " What is your problem with him?"_

"_I've told you already." He stood up and walked closer to her, extending out his pointer finger and waving at her, " I'm warning you, don't you dare see him again."_

"_Just say it dad." Her calm suddenly faded, " You don't like him because he's not white. That's racism dad. I'm not ignorant like you. I don't have a problem with Lee, and you know what? I love him!"_

"_If that's your choice, stay away from my house. From this moment on, as long as you're seeing that boy you're not welcome in my house." He left in a puff of smoke without another word.

* * *

_

June 12, 1997

My dad. He's a great guy. Smart, attractive, has a pretty good job. He has one flaw. He's a bit prejudice. He has no problem with me being friends with Angelina. He used to have to problem with Lee. I never really knew he was so ignorant.

I don't know what to do. I don't believe he'll actually carry through on the threat he made me. But then, I've never done anything to make him so angry. But then, why is he so upset? He's a very stubborn man. This'll all blow over in a day or two, so there's no need to get worked up. It does hurt though. How can he be so blind?

Hopefully my mother will talk some since into him. I just hope Lee doesn't find out. I've been keeping him away from my father, both of my parents actually. I know this upsets him a little. He's already introduced me to his whole family, including his grandparents and even cousins of his I didn't know existed. I've told him countless times that I'm not ashamed of him; I'm just not ready for him to face my dad.

I've kept my dad's racism away from all of my friends. It's not really something I'm proud of. Even if this does blow over, his words still hurt me. Even though he acts this way he's still my father. Everybody has their faults, although I refuse to accept this one of his.

Despite my dad's beliefs, I am not going out with Lee because I'm rebelling from him. It actually happened by accident. I made a little slip up, and we've been together ever since. But then, some of the greatest things in this world are accidents.

* * *

"_Hey Katie," Lee knocked on the door to her apartment wait patiently for her to open it._

"_Coming." She called as she rushed to the door to open it. "Hey Lee, what brings you here?"_

"_Nothing really. I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by."_

"_Liar." She smiled at him and shoved him a little._

_The two of them were always known to flirt, but nothing ever happened because of it. They had other relationships, and if they were jealous of the other person it never showed._

"_You wish." He smirked and threw something at her._

"_What's this?" She questioned him while bending down to pick up the package that barely missed her head._

"_Open it and see." Lee bounced up and down on his heels in anticipation._

"_Okay, I'm going. Hold your horses." She grinned at his childish behavior and unwrapped the parcel._

"_So?" Lee inquired, confused by her lack of expression._

"_Oh my God!" She screamed over and over, getting louder every time. "How did you get these?"_

"_I have my ways." He pretended to play with a beard that did not exist on his face._

"_Seriously, people would kill for one of these." She stared at the ticket, her mouth almost drooling over it._

"_Yeah, so we've got to leave as fast as possible, before they find out who did it."_

_Katie laughed at his dumb joke and shook her head. "I can't accept this."_

"_Stop lying." He laughed at her and smacked her head gently, " We both know you want to go. If it makes you any happier, I won two in a contest so I'll be going with you."_

"_Okay, you caught me. I can accept this!" She shrieked and without even thinking kissed Lee right on the lips._

_At first it scared her. In less than a second many thoughts ran through her mind. Some of which being, 'How was he going to react?' and 'Oh my God, I actually like this'. She quickly got her answer to the question when he wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him._

_That was the start of their crazy relationship._

_

* * *

**A/N: Read/Review...tell me your thoughts. Should I continue...or keep this as a one-shot?**_


	2. Papa, can you see me?

**Papa Can You Hear Me**

_Lucid-03-days

* * *

_

**_A/N: I've decided to change the italics around a bit. I couldn't decide between the two yesterday, but I got a review that helped me choose. Katie's diary entries are now in italics._**

**_Also, thanks everyone for the positive reviews. It made me feel special (especially the one from Jagged Epiphany). I didn't expect as many hits as I got. My other Lee/Katie stories aren't nearly as read. Thanks again!_**

* * *

Katie arrived early at her parent's house that Saturday for their usual dinner. She didn't expect it to hurt anything. Sure, her dad was a little upset the last time they saw each other, but he had to have calmed down by now. 

"Katie!" Her mom smiled at her. Although her daughter pretended not to notice, there was something weird in the smile.

"Hey dad." Katie smiled at her father, sitting at the kitchen table with her mother.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Dad!" She called out in disbelieve, "It's Saturday afternoon."

He interrupted her, "Is he gone?"

"Who?" She looked behind her a little baffled by what he was talking about.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about!" Her father stood up and marched over to her, his hands clinched by his sides. "That black boy! Are you still seeing him?"

"Yes, but…"

"Get out!" He screamed, nearly grabbing her by the neck.

Katie's mother just sat at the table looking down pretending like nothing was happening.

"Mom!" Katie cried out, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Even when Katie called for her support her mother just kept on eating, ignoring her child's cries.

Katie left the house with tears streaming down her eyes and had no contact with her parents since then.

* * *

_June 21, 1997_

_I spoke too soon in my last entry. My dad is too stubborn for his own good! He just doesn't think sometimes, and ends up hurting people. I generally am able to ignore him, but what he said to me a few days ago, that hurt. I knew he had a problem with Lee, but what could've possibly caused him to flip like that?_

_I know my dad hates things that are different from what he's used to, but what confuses me the most is he had no problem sending me to Hogwarts. He is a muggle after all. I guess he sent me because my aunt went and he's always respected her._

_Since that day, the one when my dad kicked me out of his house, I've been acting a little distant around people. I haven't told anybody yet. It's not like it's something I'm proud of. What am I supposed to say? "Hey Lee, my dad said that we can't see each other anymore because you're black. Oh, and if I don't stop he'll disown me." I can see it now. That wouldn't have exactly been a romantic situation for our first anniversary._

_Speaking of which, that's coming up soon. I really don't know what to do. I'm too confused right now. How can I choose between the guy I've liked for years and my father? That's just not right._

_I think I upset Lee today at lunch today. We try to eat lunch together whenever possible. He's been pretty busy lately with his work. Anyway, he brought up that I've been acting distant lately, and I told him to drop it. He did, but I sense he's upset over it.

* * *

_

Katie had gotten off work early today. Her boss had even taken a notice to her new behavior and sent her home a few hours early to recover. She eagerly took her up on the offer and left as soon as she could.

Once arriving home she plopped straight down on the couch and tried to take a nap, but was interrupted by the phone. Quickly, she jumped up, raced to it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Katie." Lee's cheerful voice was heard over her phone.

"Oh." Her voice dropped, "Hi Lee."

"Thanks." He responded sarcastically. "I love you too Katie."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" She chuckled a little, "I was just hoping it was my dad."

"Yeah, it's okay." He sighed dramatically, "I forgive you, this time."

"Oh, thank you ever so much." Katie said with a horrible a southern accent, "I don't know what I would do without your forgiveness."

"Yeah yeah, we all know you can't act." Lee spoke quickly, thankful he was on the phone and spared of her wrath.

"Don't think you're off the hook for that." He easily pictured the glare that she was giving him at that moment.

"Okay, you're going to kill me. But, before you do can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you bring me a towel, I needed a shower and my water was cold so I used yours."

"Are you serious?" She shrieked and ran back to her back room.

"Just joking!" Lee smiled, standing in front of her bed. "I heard you come in, earlier than I planned I might add."

"You jerk!" She glared at him and smacked him upside his head.

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned down giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy anniversary!"

Katie blushed and ran out of the room.

"Katie?" Lee followed her, a little perplexed by her reaction.

"Just hanging up the phone." She grinned and ran back over to him. "How'd you get off work so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He spoke while wrapping his hands around her hips.

"Oh, the boss thought I needed a break today because…hey!" She gave him a playful shove, "I asked you first!"

He shrugged as if it was nothing, "I requested today of months ago."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" She threw her hands around his neck and gave him a longer kiss than before.

"Speaking of you needing a break." Lee spoke as soon as the kiss ended, "What's been going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?" Katie looked a little puzzled at his question.

"Something's up with you. Is anything going on that you're not telling me?" He wrinkled his eyebrow a little and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No. Why would you think something's wrong?" Katie scoffed.

"You're a shitty liar Katie." He whispered, quite offended that she would keep something from him.

"It's nothing Lee, just drop it!" She wiggled out of his grasp and walked across the room, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's obviously isn't 'nothing' with the way you're acting." Lee raised his voice a little at her.

"Lee, I said drop it!" Katie screamed at him trying to keep the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"Okay. I'll drop it. But only because you asked me to." He looked down on the ground for a moment before his eyes locked with hers again and she thought she noticed something different about them.

"Thanks." She whispered.

The rest of the night went well. They dropped the subject, picked up a new one and had a great first anniversary. Even though both of them knew that the subject would be brought up again on a later date.

* * *

**_A/N: I now understand why my boyfriend gets upset when I tell him to drop the subject. I had to write it down before I got it. Now I feel bad. Maybe I should stop using him for my stories. Meh, he's cute._**

_**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Good, bad…ugly?**_


End file.
